Another Saiyan!
by PixieCorpse
Summary: Gohan meets a young girl and finds out she is in fact another saiyan. Rated PG13 due to bad language, etc.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of the characters!

And some of the dates are screwed up in my fan fiction, like when Planet Vejita blew up, but I had to change it to fit my version of the story : P

* * *

I pressed my finger on the doorbell, letting it ring for a few seconds. I had been waiting at the door for at least ten minutes. I guess I couldn't blame them though; their home was huge!

My mother sent me to Capsule Corporation to pick up a special order, so I brought my little brother along to play with Bulma Brief's son, Trunks. Bulma was the daughter of the world famous scientist, Dr. Brief (after ten years I still don't know his first name). He was the genius behind capsules; small containers that, with the push of a button, release whatever's inside, for example, a car. It was because of this invention that he decided to name his company Capsule Corp.

I rang the doorbell again, growing impatient.

"What's taking her so long? I told her I was coming today!" I grumbled.

"Maybe she got lost," Goten, my brother, suggested.

I shook my head. Even in a building as big as this, you don't just 'get lost' in your own home. But just as this ran through my head, the door swung open and a familiar face peered out at my brother and I.

"Hi you two!" Bulma said, with a hesitant smile. "Sorry for the wait, I um, had to take care of something." Her voice trailed off at the end of her last sentence, which made me curious. But before I could ask what she had been up to, she invited us in.

"Goten, Trunks is training in the gravity room with his father, if you'd like to join him," Bulma said to my brother, and he ran off down the hallway.

"So what were you doing before you answered the door?" I finally asked, curiously.

Bulma sighed heavily, as though thinking of what to say. "It's hard to explain, but you'll see in a minute."

She led me up the first flight of stairs into the living room. That was when I saw her. Not Bulma, but a young girl about my age lying on the couch fast asleep. She was beautiful. Her hair was black; like mine; however, I couldn't say how long with her lying down. I noticed her clothing; hide top and pants, like that of an Aboriginal.

It was then that I noticed what looked like a monkey tail wrapped around her waist. I gasped. She couldn't possibly be a saiyan, there were only four left alive; my brother, Trunks, Vegeta and myself. Then I looked at her hair. Every saiyan had black hair, with the exception of Trunks. I couldn't see her eyes, but somehow I knew they were black as well.

I turned to Bulma, but I didn't need to speak. She clearly saw the confusion written all over my face.

"Apparently Vegeta had an affair with a woman about fifteen years ago on Planet Vejita just before it was destroyed," she said quietly.

"Then how did she get here?" I asked.

After a moment of silence, she finally replied. "I'm not sure. That's all Vegeta told me." She sighed. "She's a real handful. Just before you rang the doorbell the first time, she was running around breaking things. She just wouldn't settle down. Then finally I guess she got tired and went to sleep." When Bulma mentioned the girl breaking things, I noticed a crack in the large TV screen, an antique vase smashed on the floor next to a knocked over speaker, and various other destroyed items lying around.

Why did she do this? Was she angry? Mentally challenged? I thought of that, and suddenly felt less attracted in her. Bulma looked at me, and again must have read the confusion on my face.

"I don't think she can speak English. In fact, I don't think she can speak at all."

I looked at her, shocked. "How do you know?"

"We found her almost dead in the garden this morning. But I had to get Vegeta to bring her inside because there was a wolf at her side. It seemed to be protecting her." she looked over at the girl. "Gohan, I think she grew up in the wild."

Bulma led Goten and I back into the living room. The girl was still asleep on the couch, so I handed Goten the package that held my mother's 'special order' and walked over to her. Her back was facing me, and her shoulders rose rhythmatically as she breathed. _She can't speak, she was raised in the wild, by a wolf._ It seemed to weird to believe. But it somehow attracted me. I turned to Bulma.

"She has a name, right?" I asked her.

Bulma cocked her head slightly. She clearly didn't understand why I was suddenly interested. Then again, I didn't quite know myself. "Well, I'm not sure. Like I said, Vegeta only told me he had an affair on Planet Vejita."

I nodded, took another quick look at her, and left with my kid brother.


End file.
